With the proliferation of wireless, computer-implemented mobile devices, more and more business, enterprises, or organizations are required to provide enterprise services supporting these devices. However, these enterprises are faced with a myriad of management challenges relating to these mobile devices such as, for example, scalability, data and network security, reliability of communication channels, and other challenges. For example, cost of resources related to IT personnel, device capabilities, network bandwidths, and/or device power consumptions etc., may increase to an unsustainable level to deploy and maintain such services.
Further, still more challenges may be posed by flexibility to enable an enterprise service over existing mobile devices of employees or associates. For example, within an enterprise or organization, users and devices may be added, deleted and changed depending on third party service providers, such as phone services or data plans, subscribed via these devices. Furthermore, devices can be lost, destroyed, or removed from operations.
As such, management of the multitude of requirements to support modern usage of mobile devices for an enterprise or organization may tax resources, present security risks, and/or pose other problems.